Ron versus Pattenrond
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi orange paru sur Rouxattitude : un grand moment de solitude pour Ron...


Rien n'est à moi, hélas, enfin... si on excepte l'invention de cette petite histoire toute simple !

Défi : orange  
Pairing : Ron / Pattenrond !  
Rating : G  
Nombre de mots : 1140 environ

Ron versus Pattenrond

- Stupide animal, laisse-moi passer !  
- Mwaahhh ?

Du pied, Ron tentait de pousser une énorme boule de poils fauves qui s'obstinait à lui interdire l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Pschitt, dégage de là !  
- Ksssssshhhhh !Ron fit un bond en arrière, évitant in extremis un coup de patte bien balancé qu'il n'avait pu parer que grâce à ses réflexes aguerris d'ex-gardien de Quidditch.

- Putain de merde ! jura Ron entre ses dents en toisant l'horrible bestiole de toute sa hauteur.

C'était bien sa veine : être taillé comme un rugbyman, posséder une réputation d'Auror émérite, avoir combattu un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir mais devoir se dégonfler face à un cerbère au pelage orange dont le regard hypocrite le fixait avec une condescendance et une arrogance qui le rendaient fou de rage.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et une envie pressante l'avait tiré des profondeurs moelleuses du lit où il dormait étroitement serré contre Hermione. Après son court séjour dans les toilettes, il allait revenir dare-dare se replonger dans les bras de Morphée quand un félin orange avait décidé de lui interdire de ses petites dents pointues et de ses griffes acérées l'antre de sa maîtresse. Pattenrond, ni plus ni moins, qui par un feulement rauque, revendiquait haut et fort son territoire : la chambre d'Hermione.

- Je sais que tu me détestes, chuchotait Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'animal. Tu m'as toujours détesté !  
- Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrr…Fièrement assis devant la porte de la chambre, Pattenrond plissait ses yeux malins tout en toisant Ron d'un air détaché tandis que sa queue touffue balayait le sol nonchalamment.

Tout dans ce satané chat tendait à croire qu'il était simplement indifférent à cet humain hystérique qui grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles et aussi inoffensif qu'un veracrasse. Mais Ron n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et que sans sa baguette laissée sur la table de chevet, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Pour couronner le tout, Pattenrond s'était mis à ronronner et Ron aurait juré qu'un sourire moqueur flottait sur son museau écrasé.

C'était de bonne guerre.L'humain avait osé empiéter sur son domaine. L'humain avait osé l'évincer des draps de sa douce maîtresse, ce rustre qui ne lui laissait même pas les restes des bons petits plats amoureusement préparés par Hermione. L'humain qui trouvait très judicieux d'arborer des cheveux de la même couleur que son somptueux pelage pour duper sa maîtresse ! La bataille était perdue d'avance pour lui. Avec cette couleur orange, elle ne pouvait que s'y tromper et se laisser abuser ! Maintenant que l'humain avait gagné le cœur de sa maîtresse, que lui restait-il à lui, Pattenrond ? N'avait-il pas su avant cet humain stupide que le rat n'en était pas un ? N'avait-il pas compris que ce chien n'en était pas un non plus ? N'avait-il pas réussi à éviter les branches du saule-cogneur pour atteindre son point vital ?

- Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Tiens ? Que faisait donc cet humain décoloré ?

Ron avait intensément réfléchi à cette situation aussi cocasse que désespérée. Torse nu en caleçon, il commençait à sentir le froid pénétrer son corps et brûlait de se réchauffer contre sa bien-aimée. Une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il avait connu pire que de tenter amadouer un paillasson sur pattes !

Lentement, il s'abaissa pour s'agenouiller devant Pattenrond et se mit à quatre pattes tout en ronronnant doucement. Pattenrond dressa des oreilles touffues et fronça ses yeux perçants. Que diable se passait-il ?

Ron s'avançait avec précaution, penchant sa tête vers l'animal tout en continuant à ronronner, plus félin que jamais. Maintenant sur les coudes, il se retrouvait sous le museau de Pattenrond à humer l'air de son long nez. C'était risqué. Très risqué. Et c'était stupide.

Je vais me faire lacérer le visage et devenir une pâle réplique de Maugrey Fol Œil, pensait Ron.

Pattenrond avait enfin daigné se lever et s'avançait à son tour vers l'intrus. Peu à peu, sa truffe humide fut bientôt en contact avec le nez de Ron et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se jauger du regard. Bleu indigo contre jaune doré, mèches rousses contre poils orange, le duel commençait. Pris d'une subite impulsion, Ron commença à frotter sa chevelure flamboyante contre la tête soyeuse de Pattenrond, et miracle, le fauve se mit à ronronner.

Amusé, Ron se surprit à faire rouler les muscles de ses épaules, tel un chat qui s'étire et Pattenrond entra dans le jeu, allongeant ses courtes pattes tout en patinant de ses griffes sur le carrelage. Démarra un échange de coups de tête affectueux et de miaulements rauques jusqu'à ce que Pattenrond s'éloigne de la chambre, libérant le passage pour se diriger vers le canapé du salon. Ron soupirait profondément quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en même temps que celle de l'entrée.

- Ron ?  
- Ronnie !

Ce fut un grand moment de solitude pour Ron.

Eberluée, Hermione se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, vêtue de son T-shirt des canons de Chudley, tandis qu'Harry s'était immobilisé dans l'entrée, son regard clair écarquillé de stupeur et de compassion passant alternativement de Ron à Hermione.

- Je peux tout vous expliquer… commença Ron d'une voix lasse.  
- Je savais que tu étais fou d'elle, fit Harry d'un air apitoyé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la supplies de partager son lit…  
- Non mais vraiment ! s'insurgea Hermione.  
- C'est la faute de Pattenrond !

A son nom, Pattenrond dressa un museau dédaigneux, s'arqua sur ses pattes pour s'étirer lentement, puis feula en direction de Ron pour finir par se lover confortablement contre les coussins, lui tournant résolument le dos.

- Foutu traître de mes deux ! se mit à jurer Ron que ce spectacle avait rendu blême de rage.  
- Ronnie !  
- Ron, Ron, Ron, disait Harry en agitant un doigt accusateur, si ta mère t'entendait… Bon, mes enfants, je vous laisse à vos jeux bizarres et je vais me coucher. J'ai eu mon compte de tordus pour cette nuit.

Sur un signe de la main, Harry disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Ron toujours à genoux devant une Hermione qui le regardait sévèrement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La vision de ses jambes nues joliment galbées attisait la convoitise de Ron qui ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

- Ron, lève les yeux, les miens sont bien plus hauts et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

Un sourire désinvolte mais terriblement séduisant passa sur son visage et il affronta les prunelles sombres d'Hermione.

- Miaouuuuuu ? susurra Ron en frottant sa joue contre sa cuisse dénudée.


End file.
